


Home From Abroad

by whitachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, Eiffel Tower, Fauns & Satyrs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: After a long trip, it's important to unwind with your nearest and dearest.





	Home From Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally appeared in Shousetsu Bang*Bang.

“Good god,” I said as I stepped through the door and put my briefcase down. “I never thought it would end up finding being _bowed to_ tedious.” I collapsed heavily onto the sofa, loosening my tie and rolling my neck. “Not that all the bowing in return made it any better. I’m going to be feeling this trip in my lumbar for a week at least.”

“Are you in need of some back medicine, sir?” said Thom as he followed after me with the rest of the baggage from our trip, the _tack-tack_ of his hooves on the hardwood floor of the hallway disappearing into the soft crush of carpet.

I laughed a little as I let my head lean back on the hard wooden edge of the back of the sofa. “Why yes, actually, I am.”

“Right away,” Thom said, and I looked up at him in time to see the _tiniest_ little curve at the corners of his mouth. For Thom, that was essentially a shit-eating grin, so I smiled myself. He went to the liquor cabinet and started to reach for a bottle.

“Oh– god, not the Irish whiskey,” I said. “I don’t think I can stand even one drop more of anything Celtic at the moment.”

“Noted, sir,” Thom said as he reached for the bourbon instead, the quietest little _pianissimo_ note of amusement in his dry tones. At least he was in a good mood.

I couldn’t truly say I was in a bad one; simply exhausted. Travel to Tír na nÓg, no matter how lucrative the dealings made there, always left me feeling completely fucked out by the end of it, ready to return home where people blinked more than once a minute and didn’t fart silvery strains of music.

Thom brought the glass of bourbon to me and I took it with a grateful sigh. A sip later and I was already feeling a little better, warmth in my belly shaking off the weariness of travel between Realms. “Any for yourself?” I said, nodding between Thom and the liquor cabinet.

“No, thank you, sir,” he said. “I find liquor after travel makes me…” His lips flattened to a thin line and his ears turned back a little. “Agitated.”

“Well, anything but that,” I said, and took another long sip, followed by a sigh of satisfaction. “No need to stick around if you don’t feel like it. We can save the post-mortem on the trip for tomorrow.” Thom kept the apartments the floor below our penthouse. I’d found it useful to keep my right hand man… at hand. “And I imagine you’re a bit sick of me after six days straight.”

“Perish the thought, sir,” he said, and dipped his head a little. It was refreshing to see something so precise after nearly a week of slow, elegant sidhe gesticulations. I raised my glass to Thom and he started to head for the door when it opened again.

Reina leaned against the doorframe, stifling a small yawn into her hand. “And when were you going to let me know you’d gotten home?”

“Good to see you too, darling,” I said. “Just only been back a few minutes. Thought you might be asleep already.” She had clearly been headed that way; she was dressed in the green satin robe I’d gotten her for her birthday. It did such wonders to bring out her eyes.

“Long enough to get comfortable,” she said, nodding to my glass of bourbon.

“Jealous?” I said, swirling the glass in front of me.

“A bit,” she said, and stepped from the doorway to come sit next to me. She distracted me with a kiss on the cheek and snatched the glass from my hand, taking a sip.

“Would you like a glass, ma’am?” Thom said, and Reina just laughed into the liquor.

“No, it tastes better when I steal it from him,” she said. There was the tiniest lift of Thom’s lips again. She always knew how to make him smile. “But I could open a bottle of wine if you’d like to stay a while. I know you could probably use some unwinding after a trip like that. You two could tell me none of the boring parts and all of the fun parts.”

Thom hesitated for a moment, then dipped his head again. “I think I would like that, yes. Thank you.”

I let out a huff of disdain. “What about being ‘agitated’?”

Thom turned his gaze to me and raised an eyebrow. “I said liquor makes me agitated. Not wine.”

“Well, you didn’t specify that,” I said.

“You didn’t ask,” Thom said, and _almost_ cracked an actual smile before adding, “sir.” He turned his attention back to Reina. “Any preference of vintage, ma’am?”

Reina waved a hand. “I’ll leave it to you. Thank you, Thom.”

“My pleasure. I’ll return shortly,” he said, and then was out of the office, his faun hooves _tack-tack_ ing on the hardwood as he went to the wine library. I sighed and cuddled in closer to my wife, tucking my head against her throat.

“Did you miss me?” I said

“Yes, yes,” Reina said, running her fingers through my hair. “Every day was spent sighing and staring out of windows, counting down the days, tossing and turning in a bed simply too large and empty without you–”

“Yes, yes, I get it, thank you,” I said, and kissed her just beneath her jaw. She made a satisfied noise and leaned back like a pleased cat. “I missed _you_. The bed _was_ too large and empty without you in it.”

“Oh? Didn’t anyone keep you company?” she said as she got goosebumps from me by tracing spirals on the back of my neck with her nails.

“Ugh,” I said. “Nothing about Tír na nÓg is sexy.”

“Aw,” Reina said. “I always thought it was romantic.”

“Romantic, yes,” I said. “Sexy, no. Everything’s gossamery and shimmery and tastes like starlight and I could be convinced the sidhe have no genitals at all and reproduce by touching fingertips and sighing at each other.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Thom said as he returned, two glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other. I’d been so distracted by the way my wife’s neck smelled that I’d entirely missed the _tack-tack_ of his return. “But you’re not entirely wrong.”

“I knew it!” I said, and straightened up a little, but still kept my arms around Reina. Thom set down the two glasses, uncorked the wine with expert finesse, and poured. “Oh, none for me?”

Thom looked at me as he placed one glass into Reina’s hand and the other for himself, finally settling down in the chair nearest us. “You didn’t ask, sir.”

I sighed dramatically and reached for my bourbon. “Terrible. Remind me to fire you in the morning.”

“Of course, sir,” Thom said, and Reina laughed softly as they clinked glasses together.

“Oh, excellent choice, Thom,” she said as she took a sip. The wrap of her robe had come a little loose as she sat curled up next to me. I could see the curve of her breast, the peak of her nipple just barely in shadow, and I knew that Thom could see it, too. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

And Reina caught us looking at each other. She grinned like a fox and leaned back against the back of the sofa, somehow perfectly shifting her body so the robe fell a bit from her shoulders, showing the sweet, smooth line of her neck.

“Does sound like it was a very stressful trip,” Reina said, as she kept one hand on the back of my neck, twirling her fingers in just the way that made me have to struggle to hold back how it made me shiver. “No time for any fun or relaxation at all.”

“It was all business, darling,” I said, and watched Thom slowly drink from his glass of wine, he sat straight upright as always, his eyes on me as I watched Reina.

Reina drained her glass of wine in one gulp — my girl knew how to really savor a fine vintage — and set her glass down on the table. “Feel like unwinding a bit more?” she said, and put her leg up on the table next to the glass, more green satin parting away to show soft skin.

I really had been so irritated and tired from the trip that it hadn’t even remotely occurred to me that this could be a possible welcome-home. I opened my mouth to respond but Thom beat me to it. “I certainly would, ma’am,” he said, and put his glass down without finishing it. His sharp golden eyes were on me again. “And you, sir?”

I didn’t bother to hide the shiver this time. So _this_ was how tonight was going to go. “You know, I could stand with some stress relief.”

“Good,” Reina said, then grabbed my chin to kiss me, deep and wet and real. Thom _had_ picked a good wine! She drew back just when I was getting into it, smiling in a way that meant I shouldn’t be too upset at her departure — she had something _planned_. “David, sit tight. Thom… do as you please. I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Thom said as she slipped out of my grasp and went out of the room, heading off in the direction of our bedroom. If I’d had a tail like the dog she sometimes said I was, it’d have been wagging.

I gave Thom a slow grin and finished the rest of my bourbon. “Didn’t include this in the job description, did I?” I said.

“As I remind you every time you say that, sir,” Thom said, that smile becoming realer by the second, “you did not.”

I laughed a little and gave Thom a softer smile. “You could come here and kiss me,” I said.

“I could,” Thom said.

“So why aren’t you?”

There it was. There was the actual smile, the curve of one side of his mouth going upward in a way that someone who hadn’t been with him nearly every day for five years would recognize. “You didn’t ask, sir.”

I leaned my head back and laugh. “Will you please come here and kiss me?”

“With pleasure,” Thom said, and stood to move to where I sat on the sofa. He stayed standing in front of me, bending downward as I craned my neck up to kiss him. The wine tasted just as good on his lips.

“Oh!” I heard Reina’s voice some lost amount of time later. “You’re still dressed. I should have taken longer.”

Thom drew back from the kiss and turned to face her. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Mr. Kalodimos has not been quite clear in expressing his needs.”

Reina sighed and gave him a long suffering look. “He is like that, isn’t he.” She was still in her robe, but it hung on her a little differently because of the way there was a significant rise in the fabric in the front. God, I loved my wife.

“Right, I’ll express my needs very clearly,” I said. “I’ve been working very hard recently and I’m very tired and stressed out so I’d like you two to do whatever you want with me, but also I’d like to do as little work as possible.”

Thom and Reina shared a long look, the bent parts of their smiles a gorgeous mirror. “I think we can do that,” Reina said. “As long as you know how lazy it makes you.”

“I do,” I said, beaming at her.

“Good,” she said. “Now get undressed already. Both of you. Everyone.”

Thom reached out his hand to pull me up off the couch and drew me close for one hard kiss before stepping back to begin to undress. I did the same, carefully placing each item of my suit on a chair I knew was unlikely to get used. No reason to wrinkle a fine piece of tailoring just because I was going to get fucked.

I never told him, because us telling each other that sort of thing wasn’t how we _worked_ , but I loved to see Thom naked. I spent every day with him buttoned up and pressed and perfect; naked he was all hair and fur and muscle. If it weren’t for the gold-rimmed glasses still pinched balanced upon the bridge of his nose, I could believe him to be one of his ancient ancestors, the kind that bacchanalled with _my_ ancient ancestors.

Also, I loved his cock. God, the thing was gorgeous, just thick enough, just long enough, looking perfect jutting out from the thick tawny fur of his legs.

“Very nice,” Reina said, and let her robe drop to the floor. And oh, I loved _her_ cock, too, even if it was far less flesh and blood than Thom’s. When she’d first bought the strap-on, she’d teased that she’d had to be sure to buy a cock smaller than mine, so as not to wound my ego. I always just retorted that it wasn’t my _ego_ I was worried about being wounded. But everything about me ended up unscathed. She was so good with it, like she was good with _everything_.

I spent a while enjoying the sight of the two of them before stretching my arms out and letting out a satisfied sound. “God, life is good,” I said, then slowly settled to my knees on the floor.

Reina came up behind me first, running her fingers through my hair and then scraping her nails down the back of my neck, just hard enough to make me arch back. Thom stepped forward then, taking the opportunity to stroke his hand down my throat, to reach lower to pinch at one of my nipples.

“Would you like to suck me off, sir?” he asked, his voice as calm and level as ever, even though his cock was inches from my mouth and nearly dripping with arousal.

“Yes, actually, that’d be lovely,” I said, and I heard Reina’s laugh as she nudged my head a little forward. I was already on it, though, putting my hands into the fur at Thom’s hips to brace myself as I sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth, moaning at the thick, musky taste that overwhelmed my senses. Fauns tasted good in general, but Thom was particularly spectacular.

I swallowed him deeper, keeping my mouth tight on him as I lost track of whose hand was working through my hair. Reina’s nails weren’t long, but she still knew how to use them, trailing lines over my neck and shoulders that I could feel rising up in red. Thom let out a huff of breath as I took him deep in my throat, his fur tickling my nose.

Then a hand — Reina’s, a man had to know his own wife’s style of hair pulling — drew me back off his cock. While I was displeased to be interrupted, I took the moment to catch my breath. “Down you go,” Reina said, then, and gave me a push between the shoulderblades that I let drop me to my hands and knees on the floor.

I would have made another flippant comment, some quip about how nice it was to enjoy the finer things in life, but I couldn’t stop gasping with arousal enough to speak. The two of them went down to their knees as well, and I let out a little whine of anticipation of what I knew was coming next.

Thom’s hand slipped around the underside of my throat to draw my head up, stroking the other gently through my hair. I’d enjoyed many nights of grabbing on to those gorgeous horns of his and fucking into his mouth, but we ended up in this position far more often. I made another inelegant noise as he fed his cock into my mouth, just as I felt Reina’s soft fingers spreading my ass.

She started with two, her fingers slick as she twisted them into me, because she knew how much I liked to be overwhelmed. She stroked the base of my spine, where my skin was starting to prickle with sweat as she fucked me with her fingers, in perfect counterpoint to how Thom fucked my mouth. I wished I could see them when I was like this, see how they looked at each other, but I was greedy like that. I wanted it all.

And I got it all, when Reina replaced her fingers with the cool, smooth press of the dildo into my ass. I groaned around Thom’s cock as she filled me up, and it just inspired him to fuck deeper into my throat.

“Is this how you like it, sir?” he said, voice not so steady now, breath coming short with his thrusts. “Is this what you wanted?”

I nodded as much as I could as I was pinned between them, unable to move except for how they moved me. When Reina thrust forward it made me swallow more of Thom’s cock, and when he pushed deeper it drove me back onto the unrelenting thickness of her cock. Back and forth, in and out, me just a channel between them to give and be taken.

It was _fantastic_. My mind hazed out as I was fucked, just riding on a wave of pleasure. I could come from just this, just them using me, riding that crest all the way out, but Reina wrapped her hand around my neglected cock, making the issue far more immediate.

Thom was pumping faster into my mouth, and his voice was rough when he spoke. “Do you want me to come in your mouth, sir?” he said, tense as his fingers tightened in my hair. I could taste how close he was, leaking against the back of my tongue. I nodded and he took grip of my hair, driving himself deep until he came down my throat with a thick, guttural groan.

I kept sucking him after he was spent, because he didn’t soften in my mouth. Someone as straitlaced as Thom often got a little abashed about the nature of faun sexual resiliency, but I would _never_ complain. I desperately mouthed at him as Reina fucked me harder, pushing me forward hard enough I’d have rugburn on my knees.

“Ready to come, love?” she said, and I could hear her smiling. I gave a whine in response, because _God_ , was I. She tightened her grip around my cock and twisted her hips in a way that had each thrust hitting my prostate, and soon I was coming, spurting into her hand as I shouted around Thom’s cock.

His hands were gentle in my hair as he pulled himself from my mouth, leaving me gasping, my lips feeling swollen and jaw aching. Reina stroked the base of my spine as she pulled out of me as well, gentler and more careful on the way out than she had been on the way in. I managed a few more seconds of shaky breaths before letting out a groan and collapsing onto my side on the carpet.

“God,” I said, stretching out. “You two are fantastic.”

Reina looked radiant, her skin sheened with sweat, her hair mussed, and her nipples drawn to tight peaks. I knew if I reached between her legs I’d find her _dripping_ , but I couldn’t reach for _anything._ I looked up to Thom, who was looking at her with a burning want.

“May I, sir?” he said, and he was smiling now, hungry for more.

“Please, I told you, I’m very tired from a hard week and can’t possibly do any work,” I said.

“Lazy,” Reina said, but didn’t sound upset as all as Thom crossed the space between them and they both fell to the floor. He was unrestrained with her in a way he never was with me, drawing her leg up over his shoulder as he slid deep into her all at once. She cried out, back arching off the floor as she squirmed underneath him, biting at her lips and grabbing at his horns as he bit and sucked at her nipples. Thom was not only invaluable as an employee and assistant, he was also _spectacular_ at fucking my wife.

I watched them rut against the floor, noisy and rough and inelegant, and smiled in satisfaction. It was so good to be home.


End file.
